


Not-So-Secret

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Shag, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Hermione is tired of being a dirty little secret, but that doesn't stop her from coming around for more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 205
Collections: The Last Marauder Standing





	Not-So-Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Marauders Guild on Facebook and the Last Marauder Standing! It's down to Peter vs James and my boy just has to win. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and ridiculous smut and nothing else. 
> 
> Thanks Ravenslight for the prompt!
> 
> #FinalStandProngs

An embarrassing moan slipped from her lips as he drove into her. The fingers that had just been digging into her bum moved, gently covering her lips. “Shhh, love.” James grinned as he rolled his hips just  _ so _ and hit that spot that made her keen. “Do you want all of Grimmauld to know you’re getting shagged senseless.” 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered back as he stayed hilted inside her, rocking into her and massaging her g-spot with the tip of his cock until she saw  _ stars. _

This was dangerous… and stupid. Yes, quite dangerous and stupid but then, what was the point of being a reckless sort of Gryffindor if at the end of the day you weren’t being fucked into oblivion by your best mate’s dad. 

“Come for me, darling,” he purred and his hand fell away from her lips only to rub mercilessly at her clit. She shattered around him, clawing at the exposed skin on his neck with her lips parted in a silent cry. “That’s my girl.” 

With sift, sure hands he lifted her feet from the floor so she could lock them around his back and he drove into her. The man was relentless; she was sure he could quite seriously fuck her through the wall if given the chance, but he stilled a moment later, a proud, yet exhausted, grin settling over his features as he emptied himself inside her. 

After the pure euphoria always came the overwhelming guilt and she winced as he set her down and kissed the side of her neck. 

“This is the last time,” she hissed, fussing with her clothes and curls. 

He smirked as he tugged his trousers up properly and fastened them. “You always say that.” 

Rage boiled in her veins and she poked him hard in the sternum, glowering when he merely chuckled in response. “Well, this time I mean it. I’m done being your dirty little secret; do you hear me?”

Turning on her heel, she was ready to be done. It didn’t matter how good the sex was… or how heartbreakingly charming he was… or how much she missed him when he wasn’t around. Enough was— 

Wide fingers closed around her elbow and tugged her back into him. “Why don’t you be my dirty little not-so-secret, then?”

Hermione’s brows furrowed as she studied him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s tell them.”

“Tell who?”

“Everyone.”

“... Everyone  _ who _ ?”

His eyes narrowed. “Are you being purposefully obtuse, witch?”

“The opposite,” she sniffed, tilting her chin up to peer down her nose at him. “I’m being throughout so as not to make assumptions.” 

“I want to make this— us— official. I don’t want to keep sneaking over after Harry and Theo leave after dinner; I want to sit at that table with you and hold your hand.” 

Hermione blinked once. Twice. “With me?”

“Yes, you insufferable woman.  _ You.  _ I’d have done quite sooner if you weren’t so rigid with the rules of our physical engagements.” He stepped into her, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear before cradling her cheek. “I want to be yours. Want you to be mine. And I want everyone to know it.” 

As the words sank into her consciousness, her eyes blew wide and round. He wanted her. In more ways than stolen rendezvous… in not-so-secret ways. 

A grin spread over her lips and she nodded. “I’d like that.” 

“Brilliant.” He clapped his hands together and then snagged her around the waist to hurry down the stairs. 

“What?  _ Now?! _ We’ve just—” 

“Exactly! No time like the present! Sirius! Harry? Come here, I’ve something to tell you!”

Hermione groaned as a furious blush spread over her cheeks. “Bloody hell…” 


End file.
